fairy tales gone wrong
by Himeko Maxwell
Summary: i put in the sailormoon section because i used sailormoon names but t's really funny like a pun on diffrent fairy tales
1. the first fairie

A CHRISTMAS STORY  
  
We begin our story in a small town in England. No what that's waaay to cliché. Ummm... let's have it be in ... well America. I mean why not? Okay, okay let me start over.  
We begin our story in a little town in America. Nobody knows what it was called because the name is not important. Anyways our story is about a young teenage cutie around the age of 16. Let's call him... yaten-sama (hey it is my story). (Now for a description. He has beautiful green eyes, long silver hair pulled back in gorgeous ponytail, he's a little short for his age, but that makes him more cute. Now back to the story.) No no let's just call him yaten (king of the hunks). We'll skip past all the boring stuff and get to the first fairy. I know in the original it's a ghost but like I said this is my story. So the first fairy comes.  
"Now let's see here." The fairy of the past said looking around. "Where is he? Oh that must be my newest assignment." She said moving towards yaten who was fixing his gorgeous hair in a mirror."  
When she got to him she just looked at him for a minute.  
"Ummm... excuse but do like have some sort of starring problem or something." He asked now looking at the fairy.  
"What? Oh on. It's just that I have to show you your past and it will be hard to concentrate with such a cute assignment."  
The brush in Yaten's hand almost snapped. "My past? You want to show me my past? With you there? To see my past?" I said sounding a bit nervous.  
"Now look who has the problem." The fairy said.  
"Trust me you don't want to see my past." Yaten said starting to sweatdrop.  
"I know but I have to. So come on." With that she grabbed his arm and they were suddenly in a room. In the middle of the floor sat a girl with silver hair and a boy with black hair.  
She looked at them then at yaten then back at them for a while then said, " I didn't know you died your hair."  
"I didn't." he said looking down.  
"YOU WERE A GIRL???" she said now confused.  
"Weeell technically I still am a girl just trapped in a guys body."  
"WHAT? Whoa that's way too freaky for me. I'm outa here." With that yaten was back in his room in front of his mirror. He shrugged his shoulders grabbed a new brush and started brushing his hair again.  
THE END  
PS look for more fairy tales gone wrong coming soon.  



	2. the second fairie

Okay here is my probably bad attempt at trying to figure out some new parts to this fic.  
  
Soon Yaten got back to brushing his long hair. He suddenly heard a huge crash in the next room.  
"Why can't I brush my hair in peace?" He complained.  
He walked into the next to see a fat guy sitting in his kitchen eating his food.  
"Who do you think you are?"  
"Why I am the ghost/ fairy/ spirit of the present. What do you think?" replied the fat guy.  
"I think I'm calling the cops."  
"Hold on there. I have a job to do and only 30 minutes to do it."  
"I'll give you 5."  
"25"  
"10"  
"20"  
"15"  
"Deal. So we better get started."  
A big zap happens and Yaten. (A/N: you have no clue how close I was to writing Duo) Anyways…sees a biracial girl sitting on the ground with very long chestnut-brown hair spread all around her dialing a number then hanging up and dialing again then hanging up then dialing again then hanging up (I think you get the picture)  
"Look there's your girlfriend trying to call you for the 75th time."  
"Boy she looks cute with her hair down."  
The spirit waves his hand in front of Yaten's face but his eyes are totally glazed over.   
The sprit of the present hits him in the back of the head, "pay attention"  
Yaten rubs the back of his head, "hey that hurt."  
"Deal with it. Like I was saying look at how many times she is trying to call you."  
Yaten looks at his watch, " it's almost midnight. What in the world could she possibly tell me at midnight?"  
"Only one way to find out."  
Another zap happens and Yaten here's the phone ring.  
"Hello?"  
"Yaten? It's me Hime," says a girl on the other end.  
"Hey Hime, you know it's almost midnight right?" Yaten yawns.  
"Yeah well ummm… I have some good news and some bad news."  
"Tell me the bad news first so that I can end our call with a cheery thought of you in mind."  
"You're not making this any easier." Oh lord, he thought that's not good, "the bad news is I have to break up with you?"  
"So what's the good news."  
"I'm engaged! Got to go bye-bye."  
"Wait hold on."  
"I'll talk to you at school tomorrow." He heard a click.  
"I hate spirits."  
  
That's it for now. Wait for the third spirit and the fourth chapter for the big news. hehe 


End file.
